grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Orc Temple
The Orc Temple is the fifth dungeon within Serdin of Bermesiah and, as the name suggests, the base of operations of Orcs on Bermesiah. Normal (Level 8-10) Champion Mode (Level 11-13) Story Knight Master has a new task for the Chase: defeat the Orc Lord at his temple to stop the orc's violence. Along the way, the Elesis and Arme continuously fight due to the sandstorm, which gets them spotted quickly. Upon reaching the Orc Lord, Lire asks that he stops doing evil, but it's obvious that persuasion won't work; force is necessary. Dialogue Beginning Knight Master: Kaze'aze's hold over the orcs is making them behave even more recklessly. They've even begun attacking Serdin. And the situation is becoming worse and worse as more orcs appear. Those nasty orcs! Why, I oughta head straight over there now and...! And get captured by the orcs only to have ourselves beaten to a pulp? Arme! You...you! In this situation it may be best for us to attack first. We can't just stand around and wait to be attacked... Knight Master: Yes! That is why you were summoned here. But, it won't be necessary to face every single orc. We only need to take on their master. The Orc Lord is the one behind all these attacks. Kaze'aze has given him some great powers. That means we just need to go and slay him? Knight Master: Correct. I don't know if that will stop all the attacks, but I'm certain it will hurt their morale. Okay. I, the great magician Arme, shall expel this wicked orc for threatening the people of Serdin! Knight Master: Now then, hurry to Orc Temple and defeat the Orc Lord! It'll be dangerous, but I have faith that you will succeed. *Cough Cough* It's so dusty here. The duststorm here is so strong. I can't see anything in front of me. I can't believe you're whining about a little bit of sand. You should at least open your eyes when you say that! ...I was just...I was just in deep thought, okay?! You two, please be quiet! While you were busy arguing, we had become completely surrounded by enemies! Ha ha. This is nothing! Now we don't have to go looking for them! All right~ Bring it on! Boss Are you the one behind all these orc attacks? How about we just stop all that here? I don't think he's the type that can be persuaded... Orc Lord: Grr~~ I cannot believe my orcs have been felled by these little ones. No more talking! Challenge me! Persuasion won't work, you say? As I said, persuasion won't work so we'll have to fight him. Orc Lord: Argh! I will obliterate you! Old Dialogue Beginning Knight Master: Kaze'aze's influence over the orcs had made them more reckless. They are rapidly attacking Serdin. More and more orcs are showing up, making the situation worse. Darn those orcs... I'll go there now and...!! Get captured by the orcs only to get beaten up? Arme! You...!! If that's the situation then we should try and move before they get the chance. We can't let them get to us first... Knight Master: Yes! That is why i called you guys over. However, there is no need for you guys to face them head on. All we need to find the headmaster behind them... Somewhere behind the attack orcs is the head orc. That guy got his powers from the Kaze'aze. Ah ha~ So all we need to do is get the leader and the rest of the orcs will fall apart. Knight Master: That's right. I'm not too sure if the attacks will stop but I do know that it will cause chaos. Good. Those orcs that are disturbing the peace of Serdin deserve a good beat down. Knight Master: Then go to Orc Temple and defeat the head orc. I know that this is a dangerous mission, but if its you guys, then I have faith that you will succeed. *cough cough* There's too much dust here. The sandstorm is so strong that I can barely see anything in front of me. Darn weaklings... Getting fussy over a little sandstorm. You should open your eyes too, if your going to say something like that. ... I was only... Just having a deep thought...! You two.. be quiet! Thanks to you guys bickering, the orcs have found us! Ho ho. That's it? Well it makes things easier not having to look for them. Everyone attack! Boss Hey you! Are you the leader? In the name of justice, I am here to punish you! Hey! Those are my lines. Orc Lord: Kah~ My subordinates were defeated by you weaklings? Unbelievable. You should stop your evil deeds right now! Ah~ Those are my lines to... Orc Lord: I'll think about it, if you are able to defeat me! Pu ha ha~! Gallery OrcArmy.png Category:Dungeons